


Forged In Flame And Stars

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful, Books, Comfort, Comforting, Cute, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Inspired by Sanders Sides, Library, Logan Sanders - Freeform, Love, M/M, Poetic, Reading, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Teenagers, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, analogical - Freeform, kiss, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Logan and Virgil meet by chance in a library.How will their relationship blossom? And will it survive the hardship the universe has in store?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 36





	Forged In Flame And Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this fic! 
> 
> Only warnings I can think of are mentions of alcoholism and slight cursing. If there are any more please inform me I will make the changes!

Logan already felt himself relaxing as he slipped quietly through the front doors of the massive stone library. This building was a permanent fixture in his memory and had been since he learned to read. Logan couldn’t care less about the interests of the other teenagers, he would gladly spend his days buried in books. As Logan hefted his backpack over his shoulder, he set course for his favorite room in the library - “The Room Of Myth”. It was the hidden gem of the book heaven, a place of ancient tomes of mystery and legend. And best of all, hardly anybody knew where to find it. 

Logan arrived at the room, already euphoric from expectation. “Maybe I will read about the myths of ancient African cultures. Or what about the lore of Native Americans? There are far too many books here and I am perfectly alright with it.” Logan silently opened the door, and was shocked at the sight that greeted him. A boy, dark haired and mysterious looking, had parked himself in the armchair by the fire. The fireplace was crackling away merrily, and Logan felt an unexpected smile flit across his face and a warmth fill his being. A fellow book lover, a boy his age surrounded by stacks of books as tall as him. And this mystery reader was so engrossed in his story he was completely oblivious to Logan’s presence. 

Logan was almost afraid to speak, reluctant to break a moment that felt as fragile as spun crystal and just as priceless. Finally, working up the nerve to push past the flames roaring in his soul and the stars exploding in his brain, Logan spoke up, hoping for a positive outcome. “Ummm… Hello?” Logan whispered. The other boy went rigid, sitting up straight and giving Logan an annoyed gaze that didn’t earn the wanted response - Logan was much to focused on not losing himself in the boy’s eyes. They were hazel, but with nearly undetectable golden flecks. Logan, unused to feelings similar to this, couldn’t muster a reply. “Yeah? What do you want? I hope you’re not going to try to kick me out. It’s a public library.” the other boy snarked. “N-n-o. that’s not what I was going to say. I just wanted to ask you what you were reading.”   
“Oh. Ok then. I guess I have time to talk a little.” 

The pair sat by the fire for several more dreamlike hours. The fire warmed them against the fall chill, and there were plenty of books to discuss. It was a novel experience for both of them - neither had a friend in school who was even remotely interested in this type of literature. However, they also learned about themselves. The other boy introduced himself to Logan as “Virgil… but you can call me Virge.” Logan introduced himself and with that they were off. Neither had an explanation for the force compelling them to talk and talk and never stop. The force compelling them to share the random little things about themselves that never seemed important before this. However, neither really cared. Something new was blossoming, something that seemed to overshadow all other thoughts. 

When the day finally ended, they parted ways, but not before exchanging numbers. With that, Logan hopped on his bike, doing his best to balance the truckload of books he just HAD to read. Looking back to see where Virgil was headed, Logan found out that the other boy had vanished. Vanished into the wind without leaving a trace behind. Had vanished like one of the wraiths of ancient legends. Shaking his head in wonder, Logan pedaled home, ever-pursued by thoughts of the boy in the library. 

Weeks flew by and little changed in Logan’s life. Logan and Virgil fell into a groove of meeting at the library and talking the day away, often bringing books to share and recommend. Logan kept his grades up and conveniently forgot to mention where he spent his Saturday’s to his parents. He did mention that he had a new friend he met through a book club, of which Logan was a member of many. There would also be the nights that Logan stayed up all night messaging Virgil, falling asleep to the stars sparkling over his head and an increasingly common feeling of warmth and comfort. It wasn’t until Virgil messaged him asking if Logan wanted to come over that Logan realized how little he knew of Virgil’s life. 

Logan fought down the nervousness as he walked up the gravel path to Virgil’s front door. “It’s ok Logan. It’s ok. This isn’t a big deal, you're just hanging out.” knocking on the door, Logan fought the urge to hop from foot to foot. The door was opened by Virgil, who was looking unfairly good in a sweatshirt and jeans. Virgil ushered Logan through the house quickly, allowing Logan to only catch a few glimpses - a worn-looking couch sitting in front of a TV, a lamp casting a warm glow from underneath a closed door, a cute little kitchen with a window looking out to the woods. Virgil shut the door to his bedroom, turned to Logan, and began to talk. A lot and very quickly. 

“Ok, so here’s the deal. My parents are extremely good at putting on a good show, but that’s all it is. A show. My dad’s addicted to alcohol and my Mom is stressed constantly because she’s the one keeping our family together. That’s why I use the library - I can’t afford bookstores. That’s why I’m a loner at school - I can’t trust anybody to let them close enough to find out. I get it if you don’t want to talk anymore it’s fine, I’m sure your parents won’t want you around me-” Logan cut him off, feeling strangely outspoken and passionate around this hurricane in human form. 

“Virgil! Virge. Listen to me please. I don’t care if my parents don’t want me around you. I don’t care and I never will. That’s because… you...you…” Logan struggled to find words to do justice to what he wanted to express. Finding none, he went with what felt the best. “Because I have come to truly care for you and I don’t care what the world thinks. I believe you are a good person and one that deserves everything good this world has to offer- Oh god what am I saying? I’m so sorry Virgil. I have to go… I’ll message you sometime soon.” With that, Logan grabbed his bag and bolted out the door, without looking back, afraid of what he would see. 

A few days past of Logan not hearing a peep from Virgil, and with each day that past Logan sunk deeper into self guilt. “Why did I have to leave? Oh god that was so stupid I am an idiot. I can’t message him. I have no idea what to say! Should I try and meet up with him again or…” All of these thoughts and more made their home in Logan’s head as time ticked bye unbearably slowly and then too fast for comfort. 

Logan was however, not expecting for his phone to buzz at midnight with a desperate text from Virgil - “Lo. Please. I know I fucked up. But can you please come to the library.” Logan didn’t hesitate a minute, and pushed all doubts down and away. He cobbled together an outfit and biked to the library like the world was about to be swept away and he was running from the wave. Logan dropped his bike, uncaring, as he sped up the steps, into the library, and then through its halls to the Room of Myth. He spotted Virgil, shaking and trembling by the fire. Logan rushed to him and enveloped the other boy in his arms. “Oh my god Virgil what happened?” Logan asked while making soothing circles on the other boy’s back. Virgil, trembling violently, managed to give a shaky explanation. 

“My mom and dad are fighting. I tried to stop them but my dad… he’s d-drunk. My mom told me to get out of the house so I came here. I’m so sorry for bothering you oh my god…” Virgil rambled on and on, but Logan was smart enough and knew Virgil well enough at this point to recognize the talking for what it really was - a defense mechanism and a way of expressing self-guilt. “Well now, I simply won’t allow that.” Logan thought. “I’ll be damned if I don’t at least try to do something.” Wrapping his arms even more tightly around Virgil, Logan began talking, not stopping to acknowledge his fear. 

“Virgil. You are the most wonderful and breathtaking person I have ever met. You are not the cause of this and you never have been. I can tell you for a fact my life would be dark and empty if you weren’t in it. You’re amazing you’re smart you’re kind you shatter me to pieces in the best way. You make me weak and vulnerable and I don’t regret it a bit. From the moment I saw you I was head over heels for you but afraid to admit it. You haunted my thoughts like a ghost, never leaving, never sleeping. I stormed out of your bedroom because I was scared. Because I’ve never felt anything like this and I don’t want to screw it up. You are forged in flame and stars and this world does not deserve you.” 

Virgil raised his eyes, beautiful and shining with emotion, to Logan’s. “Logan… You’re the one person in my life who makes me feel safe, makes me feel happy. You’re the one who snatched my heart and decided to keep it and never give it back. You’re the one who makes me feel like me. You’re the one that makes me feel love.” And with that, their lips met in a kiss seemingly too tender to exist. It spoke of late nights gazing up into the sky, dreaming. It spoke of laughter and smiles and gentle touches. It spoke of cool summer nights and pristine winter days. It spoke of love and affection and an infinity of both. It spoke of everything good and then some more. 

The next day, Logan sleepily opened his eyes to golden sunlight and to find out that he had fallen asleep in Virgil’s arms. He had willingly spent a good portion of the night with Virgil, showering him in affection and positivity and encouragement. A fond smile spread across Logan’s face as he saw Virgil was still sleeping soundly. His hair was messed and he was snoring softly. Logan grinned as he expertly extracted himself from Virgil’s grip. Scribbling a quick note and leaving it on the library’s table, Logan strode out the door. Mounting his bike, Logan grinned and allowed his mind to linger on the boy who stole his heart as he biked home into the golden unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> My first Analogical fic I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Leave any suggestions or thoughts in the comments!


End file.
